wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
April 9, 2019 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The April 9, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on April 9, 2019 at the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York. This was the SmackDown after WrestleMania 35. Episode summary Ali, Ricochet & Aleister Black vs Andrade, Rusev & Shinsuke Nakamura Six of SmackDown LIVE’s brightest Superstars collided in Six-Man Tag Team action, as Ali teamed up with Ricochet & Aleister Black to take on Andrade and Shinsuke Nakamura & Rusev on the blue brand. With both sides wanting to make a major impression ahead of next week’s Superstar Shake-up, Andrade, WWE’s Rockstar and The Bulgarian Brute looked to corner their opposition with an attack that included a relentless pounding of The One and Only. The temperature changed when Ricochet tagged in his partners, as all three sensations hit the jets and laid waste to their opponents to get the upper hand. Ali landed a decisive blow when he drilled Andrade with a ring-rattling Reverse Hurricanrana and a 450 to pick up the victory for his squad. Ali would have little time to celebrate, however, as Randy Orton swooped in out of nowhere and connected with an RKO onto the young sensation. The Viper made his exit, but that wouldn’t be the last surprise, as Kevin Owens then popped up and hit Rusev with a Stunner before making a swift exit. The sentiment? Everybody was ready for the Superstar Shake-up. Braun Strowman appeared on SmackDown LIVE and mixed it up with Samoa Joe R-Truth and Carmella’s reminisce session on WrestleMania 35 and their past year was cut short when United States Champion Samoa Joe arrived, seemingly just for the purpose of ruining the good vibes. R-Truth tried to fend off The Samoan Submission Machine, but Truth passed out in the Coquina Clutch. Joe then vamped about how he demolished Rey Mysterio in under a minute at WrestleMania and that he could do the same to anyone else in WWE … cue Braun Strowman. The Monster Among Men made a beeline for the United States Champion, with the two beginning to trade fists as soon as Strowman hit the ring. Each Superstar had the other reeling, but just when it looked like Braun was going to drop Joe with the Running Powerslam, Joe slipped out of Braun’s clutches and then out of the ring. These two would clearly live to fight another day … which absolutely could be sooner than later depending on the results of the Superstar Shake-up The IIconics vs The Brooklyn Belles Still boasting after their WWE Women’s Tag Championship victory at WrestleMania 35, The IIconics claimed that they were going to be fighting champions, which would start with their very first defense of the titles right here tonight against the supposedly undefeated tandem of The Brooklyn Belles. Despite claiming that their opponents had a 45-0 record, Peyton Royce & Billie Kay made easy work of their opposition, winning their first title defense in dominant fashion. The IIconics celebrated as if it was WrestleMania all over again, but Paige, who was watching from backstage, let the WWE Universe in on a little secret: She would be bringing in a tag team of her own next week, just in time for the Superstar Shake-up. Becky Lynch and Lacey Evans got into it again on SmackDown LIVE Raw and SmackDown Women’s Champion Becky Lynch continued her victory lap following her win in the WrestleMania 35 main event, but she also recalled her scrap with Lacey Evans the night before on Raw. The Man declared that she was aware of the target on her back now that she was a “champ champ” and would sleep with one eye open for the rest of her career if she had to. The Irish Lass Kicker would quickly realize that her statement may have to wind up being literal, as while she was exiting, Becky turned around right into an otherworldly Woman’s Right from Evans. Lynch was staggered and downed while The Sassy Southern Belle simply admired her very lady-like work and took off. Laawwwddd. Results * Six-Man Tag Team Match: Aleister Black, Ali & Ricochet defeated Andrade, Rusev & Shinsuke Nakamura (w/ Lana & Zelina Vega) * Tag Team Match for the WWE Women's Tag Team Championship: The IIconics (Billie Kay & Peyton Royce) © defeated The Brooklyn Belles (Karissa & Krysten) Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Kayla Braxton Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Billie Kay Category:Carmella Category:Episodes featuring Kayla Braxton Category:Lacey Evans Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Peyton Royce Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes